Challenge: entre dioses y magos
by Head of Slytherin House
Summary: Resumen del desafio: durante un ataque de moustruo un joven semidios se entera de que su hermanastro es un mago, ¡no sabia que existian! Muy malo el resumen, lo se.
1. Chapter 1

Challenge

Este es un desafío de Harry Potter y Percy Jackson, para quien lo quiera tomar.

Decidí reescribir el desafío, me di cuenta de que algunas partes son un poco ridículas, pero la idea base se mantiene.

**Título: **Entre dioses y magos.

**Resumen: **durante un ataque de monstruos, un joven semidiós se entera de que su hermanastro/a es un mago, ni siquiera sabia que existian.

¿Que pensaran el uno del otro?

¿Cómo reaccionan al saber de sus respectivos mundos?

Y lo más importante ¿Cuál de los dos es el más fuerte?

**Obligatorio: **

El protagonista debe ser un mago sin sangre divina (no es el hijo, ni el legado de ningún dios)

Debe de ir primero a Hogwarts y luego empezar a relacionarse con los semidioses.

Debe de tener una buena relación con su hermanastro.

Debe tener un fuerte sentido de la moral, pero también no debe tener problemas de usar magia oscura. Pero no sea algo ridículo como que esté dispuesto a usar los tres imperdonables.

El personaje debe de ser un OC, al igual que su hermanastro, mientras que la historia normal de los libros de Harry Potter se desarrolla normalmente. No por ser el protagonista de la historia debe de ser el centro del mundo.

En algún momento debe conseguir un pedazo de la piedra filosofal, servirá como su versión de la ambrosía que pueda tomar cuantas veces quiera (a diferencia de los semidioses), además del plus de no envejecer.

Que sea un animago, servirá como una forma de espiar a los demás, su forma animaga la dejo a su elección. Además los dioses tienen animales sagrados para ellos y si su forma animaga es uno de esos, me pregunto cómo afectaría eso a los dioses y semidioses (recuerden que Percy puede entender a los caballos).

¡**QUE USE MAGIA**! otra cosa que me molesta, cada vez que veo un fic crossover como este, cuando el/la protagonista llega al campamento parece que se hubiera olvidado de cómo usar magia y que de repente pueda cambiar una costumbre de años de usar una varita a usar espada. Por ende está prohibido que pelee con cualquier cosa que no sea con magia, pueden ponerlo/a en situaciones donde se vea obligada/o a no usarla, pero que sean pocas.

_Discurso épico:_ (Durante el banquete de final de año en Hogwarts, cuando Dumbledore cambia a último momento los puntos de las casa) "!esto es ridículo, si va a poner puntos de último momento que lo haga a también a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, y Slytherin, ¿que acaso no hicieron nada que no valga una recompensa? Esto no es más que un acto de favoritismo?" (De esta forma se arregla algo que a más de uno le pareció lo más indignante en toda la saga)

Que aprenda a usar magia sin varita, si te la quita o la rompen sos inutil, asi que lo considero muy conveniente.

Las criaturas mágicas de el mundo de los magos no obedecen a los dioses de sus dominios, ejemplo: las criaturas del lago negro no obedecen a Poseidón y por lo tanto tampoco a Percy.

Representen correctamente a los profesores, en más de un fic narran a Dumbledore como malvado (no digo que no sea un hijo de puta por lo que hizo, pero también se le quiere porque siempre quiso el bien de los demás) o a Snape lo tachan de fanático o malvado porque sí (él tiene personalidad y trasfondo, respeten eso, existe un fic llamado "Hogwarts protection program" es muy bueno y tiene una de las mejores narraciones de Snape que e visto, leanlo es muy bueno).

El protagonista no puede jugar quidditch, pero si montar criaturas mágicas que vuelan, como un hipogrifo.

-Por último, **UNA BUENA REPRESENTACIÓN DE LA MITOLOGÍA**, a los dioses no les importaba el consentimiento o la orientación sexual, tomaban lo que querían sin preguntar (preguntenle al pobre de Ganimedes que fue secuestrado por Zeus). Así que tienen permiso de hacer lo que quieran con este punto, quieren que algún dios se interese en en el/la protagonista o directamente pasen a la violación, haganlo, no me importa, quieren que algún dios se enamore de uno de sus hijos, ya pasó en los mitos (fue Zeus).

**Opcional: **

Protagonista metamorfomago. (Los dioses cambiaban de forma todo el tiempo, inspirense. Pero lo veo como algo de más)

En qué casa lo pongas.

Pueden narrar sus aventuras en Hogwarts de forma concisa y breve, luego ir directamente a cuando descubre a los semidioses.

Sexo y orientación sexual del/la protagonista.

Conexiones con otros libros del universo de Rick Riordan.

Magia no verbal.

Que consiga una de las reliquias de la muerte. La varita de saúco o la piedra de la resurrección. (No veo la razón por la cual hacerlo, pero la opción está)

**Contexto: **La forma en que el mundo mágico y el de los semidioses se relaciona. En la mayoría de los fics los magos son creaciones de Hécate, pero considerando que en el universo de Rick Riordan coexisten varias mitologías se necesita un cambio en los cánones de ambos mundos:

Hécate, harta de que los dioses la ignoren crea, junto a otros dioses de la magia de otras mitologías, al mundo mágico para que la adoren como una de las deidades principales. Así que en cada institución importante del mundo mágico están representadas con estatuas a las deidades a las que veneran (incluyendo en el gran salón de Hogwarts), pero se las conoce con otros nombre distintos a sus panteones de origen.

Una lista de los dioses que crearon a los magos: Hécate, Isis, Heka, Malinalxóchitl, Huehuecóyotl, Odin. (Sientanse libre de agregar a quien quieran, pero deben ser dioses de la magia)

Debido a ser creados por distintos dioses de panteones diferentes, los magos no saben de la existencia de los semidioses y no tienen semidioses en su cultura. Además los dioses no tienen idea de la existencia de los magos, hasta la llegada del/la protagonista.

Como consecuencia de que sean creaciones de panteones que no tienen el concepto de destino, los magos tienen verdadero libre albedrío, aunque hay profecías estas solo afectan a quienes tengan un impacto importante en su sociedad (que pena por Harry que es un esclavo del destino, nuestro/ protagonista no)

**Segundo contexto:** Porque el protagonista no va a Ilvermorny y si a Hogwarts. Los dos hermanastros viven el Reino Unido, pero antes de ir a la escuela si hermano semidios tiene que viajar a . al descubrir su herencia.

**N/t: **(Estos son comentarios míos, que no se porque los pongo, son ideas que no terminaron de formarse en mi cabeza pero los dejo aca para que los tomen o no)

Ares además de dios de la guerra también era dios del valor, yo creo que se llevaría muy bien con los Gryffindor. A Hestia los Hufflepuff. Obviamente Atenea los Ravenclaw. Y creo que Hermes los Slytherin, pero no estoy muy seguro.

No se que pensara Zeus de los Thunderbird, lo mismo con Hades y los Thestral.

No se que conflicto tendrían los olímpicos con Hécate, o si habría un conflicto.

A los unicornios les gusta Artemis. Ella quiere cazar un Basilisco u otra criatura mágica peligrosa.

Dionisio quiere/puede tomar whisky de fuego.

A Zeus no le gusta que los magos invadan su dominio con las escobas, pero le gusta el quidditch.

En un fic vi que hacían una carrera de carros griegos, que participen con Thestrals, Unicornios y/o hipogrifos. (No se porque estoy escribiendo esto)


	2. Avisó de errores y problemas

Este capitulo solo fue agregado debido a que ayer cambie el contenido del desafio, pero cuando intente mantener los cambios no podia hacerlo, ademas de que me salian mensajes de errores y el desafio no aparecia cuando lo buscaba como una historia en su categoría.

Con esto estoy intentando probar para arreglarlo, no se si subir un capitulo cambiara algo o si solo lo empeorara, pero llevo 24 horas con el mismo problema y quiero solucionarlo.


End file.
